Nonaqueous-electrolyte batteries including a positive-electrode layer, a negative-electrode layer, and an electrolyte layer disposed between the electrode layers are used as power supplies that are intended to be repeatedly charged and discharged. The electrode layers of such a battery include a collector having a current-collecting function and an active-material layer containing an active material. Among such nonaqueous-electrolyte batteries, in particular, nonaqueous-electrolyte batteries that are charged and discharged through migration of Li ions between the positive- and negative-electrode layers, have a high discharge capacity in spite of the small size.
An example of techniques for producing such a nonaqueous-electrolyte battery is described in Patent Literature 1. In this Patent Literature 1, a nonaqueous-electrolyte battery is produced in the following manner. A positive-electrode body and a negative-electrode body are separately produced, the positive-electrode body having a positive-electrode active-material layer that is a powder-molded body on a positive-electrode collector, the negative-electrode body having a negative-electrode active-material layer that is a powder-molded body on a negative-electrode collector. Each of these electrode bodies has a solid-electrolyte layer. The positive-electrode body and the negative-electrode body are laminated to produce the nonaqueous-electrolyte battery. At the time of the lamination, in the technique in Patent Literature 1, the solid-electrolyte layers of the electrode bodies are press-bonded together under a high pressure of more than 950 MPa.